


Kidnapped

by FraserBlade (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FraserBlade
Summary: Through no fault of you own, you find yourself held hostage by a group of Demons with ill intentions. Thank God for Cas.





	Kidnapped

“Where is she!” Cas growled as he stormed towards the Demon in charge. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean…” The Demon smirked.

Stopping just short of the Demon, he drew himself to his full height and let his wings unfurl. “You  _will_  tell me.”

“You think you scare me, Castiel? With your wings and your pathetic attempt to save such an insignificant human girl?” 

“I have burned every single one of your allies out of the humans they were wearing, you had better believe I will do the same to you unless you tell me where she is. Right. Now.” Cas said, his voice now barely above a whisper but it still had a dangerous edge to it. “Tell me now, and I will consider letting you crawl back into the hole you came from.”

“Hah! You think I wanna go back? There’s a reason we all come up topside. Newsflash, it’s Hell. It ain’t exactly bandcamp!” The demon said as he pulled a knife from the wall behind him and lunged.

Castiel dodged, barely and let the angel blade fall from up his sleeve. “You try my patience.” Castiel used the full force of his weight to push the demon against the wall and in him there, letting the angel blade sit threateningly above his jugular. 

 He is about to stab the demon when he hears the faintest of cries coming from below the house. 

“Well. Here was me thinking she’d stay out of it long enough for me to kill you. Pity. It would have been fun to let the last thing she saw be you, dead.”

In a moment, Castiel dropped the demon and ran in the direction of your voice.

 

*** * ***

 

“Cas, hey. Thought you weren’t coming for me for a while there.” You grin through bloodied teeth.

“Y/N, I will  _always_ come to save you.” Castiel smiled down at you as he removed your bindings and healed you with his grace. “Come, we have one last thing to do before we leave.”

 

*** * ***

 

You watched half in awe, half in terror as the demon who had beaten you was burnt until there was only a shell left.   
 “Cas, the human that it~”

“Long gone I’m afraid.” Cas sighed, “You, however are safe now. That is all that matters to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr @x-would-you-kindly


End file.
